Como el sol y la luna
by Jises Malfoy-Zabini-Nott
Summary: Eames y Arthur son tan distintos como lo son el día y la noche y, a pesar de eso, comparten el mismo secreto. Después de todo ¿no dice el dicho que los polos opuestos se atraen? Oneshot


_¡Hola! Este es mi primer slash oficial…_

_Siempre me encantó la pareja Arthur y Eames, pero nunca me animé a escribir de ella. S un fic medio raro…y espero que lo puedan entender (o sea, lo que hace es alternar presente con flashbacks…lo que está en redonda sería el presente y lo que está en cursiva, las analepsis)_

_Espero no haber hecho cualquier cosa y que les guste, en serio._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inception y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente). Yo solo me divierto y bla, bla, bla…_

_**Summary:**__ Eames y Arthur son tan distintos como lo son el día y la noche y, a pesar de eso, comparten el mismo secreto. Después de todo ¿no dice el dicho que los polos opuestos se atraen?_

**Como el sol y la luna**

La misión había resultado más que exitosa. Fue por eso que Saito, además de pagarles con la generosa suma de dinero prometida, decidió ofrecerles a todos que trabajaran pura y exclusivamente para él. Ni siquiera Dom, que había prometido no volver al negocio, pudo rechazar la propuesta: después de todo, el dueño de Proclus Global le permitió ausentarse cada vez que quisiera para recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus niños.

Para que el equipo pudiera estar cómodo, Saito se las había ingeniado para que permanecieran en un departamento de lujo en cada lugar en el que debían quedarse.

Y allí estaban, un mes después, trabajando en nuevo caso. Las relaciones entre ellos seguían igual que siempre. Nada había cambiado y menos aún las discusiones entre Eames y Arthur.

Aunque ya hubieran pasado diez años desde la vez que se conocieron, ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás aquel día.

**oOoOoOo**

_La puerta se abrió y Arthur vio a un joven alto, fornido y de pelo castaño y alborotado, entrar a la habitación. El hombre dejó caer su bolso al suelo y luego, sonriendo, se acercó a él y le tendió la mano._

_-Hola, soy Eames, mucho gusto-se presentó con un acento que delataba que era inglés. _

_-Arthur-se limitó a responder él._

_-Dime ¿has llegado hace mucho?-le preguntó, sacándose su chaqueta. Arthur pudo notar, gracias a la musculosa blanca que llevaba puesta, los tatuajes que se extendían a lo largo de sus bíceps. _

_-Hará unas horas.-contestó._

_-Vaya, no eres de los habladores ¿eh?-sonrió, dejándose caer sobre una de las dos camas-¿Te molesta si fumo?-Arthur negó con la cabeza. El inglés chasqueó la lengua y sacó un cigarrillo del paquete que guardaba en el bolsillo de sus jeans gastados. Luego, se lo llevó a la boca, lo encendió y le dio una calada.- ¿Quieres?-le ofreció, pero Arthur sacudió la cabeza nuevamente. Eames se encogió de hombros y volvió a darle otra calada- ¿Hace cuánto te entrenas en esto?_

_-¿Año y medio? No lo sé con exactitud…_

_-Wow, eres expresivo… ¿no es cierto?-se humedeció los labios tras reír con ironía.- ¿Cómo llegaste a parar aquí?-lo observó-Anda, no me hagas llenarte de preguntas.-Arthur suspiró. Eames era demasiado desinhibido, demasiado suelto: claramente no el tipo de personas con el que solía trabar amistad._

_-Los sueños siempre me parecieron fascinantes...-explicó-A los quince empecé a averiguar sobre ellos…y entonces, descubrí todo esto de la extracción. Investigué e investigué hasta que di a parar con un lugar que se especializaba en sueños compartidos: quise entrar en el negocio pero me dijeron que tenía que tener por lo menos dieciocho años. Así que bueno, regresé a esa edad, hice varias prácticas y me mandaron aquí a mejorar._

_-Si te mandaron aquí de veras deben creer que tienes potencial…-curvó una de las comisuras de su labios tras exhalar el humo del cigarro- Así que dices que empezaste hace no más de dos años, cuando tenías dieciocho-mustió, pensativo-¿O sea que tienes diecinueve?-Arthur asintió- Vaya, eres un crío._

_-Disculpa ¿y tú cuántos tienes?-Arthur arqueó una de sus cejas._

_-Veintidós. Y hace tres años estudio aquí…yo también entré a los diecinueve-sonrió Eames con sorna.-Dime ¿de qué te encargas con exactitud?_

_-Podría decirse que soy arquitecto…pero lo que más me gusta es centrarme en los detalles. ¿Tú qué haces?_

_-Digamos que a mí me interesa la parte más…creativa-hizo un gesto con sus manos. Arthur frunció el ceño-Le dicen falsificación…-volvió a exhalar humo-ya sabes, tomo la identidad de otros, moldeo mi apariencia a mi gusto. Fascinante ¿no es así?-sonrió, orgullosamente-Oye, Arthur…como verás, es la primera vez que tengo un compañero de habitación, por lo que tengo que decirte: acostumbro a dar una fiesta el primer día de cada mes, así que espero que no te moleste-Arthur permaneció callado, maldiciendo para sí mismo-Así me gusta-sonrió-De acuerdo, nos vemos a la noche._

**oOoOoOo**

Arthur clavó su mirada perdida en la pared: sus peleas con Eames lo tenían harto.

Recordó cuando, en vano, quiso convencer a Dom de que buscara otro ladrón…pero como su amigo y líder le había dicho, lo que necesitaban era un falsificador. Y aunque a Arthur le hubiera pesado en el alma, sabía que no había nadie que se comparase a Eames cuando de falsificación se trataba. El inglés era el mejor falsificador, de eso no había duda alguna.

También recordaba que su reencuentro con él tuvo poco de emocionante. Quizás eso se debió a que ninguno de los dos quiso sacar a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero la realidad era que Arthur sintió a su corazón encogerse cuando lo vio atravesar las puertas del taller acompañado de Cobb y de Yusuf. No había cambiado mucho: su cuerpo estaba más fornido y ya no lucía el cabello despeinado, pero sus gestos y su manera de hablar seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Tardaron apenas unos minutos en empezar a trabajar y entonces, comenzaron las discusiones.

**oOoOoOo**

_Arthur odiaba que lo desconcentraran pero más aún odiaba a la gente que lo desconcentraba. Y en ese momento estaba odiando a Eames. Su compañero inglés, sentado un banco más atrás, parecía prestarle más importancia a la muchacha que tenía al lado que a la clase. Eso le molestaba. Eso le molestaba y mucho. Quiso darse vuelta, quiso girar y gritarle que cerrara el pico, que dejara de cuchichear y de soltar risitas por lo bajo, pero en vez de eso, frunció los labios y siguió anotando. _

_No era precisamente la clase más divertida de las que cursaba, eso era cierto…aún así, debía aprovecharla al máximo. Arthur era la clase de personas que creía que una teoría bien aprendida se terminaba convirtiendo en una excelente base para la práctica: por eso quería aprovechar tanto la clase como le fuera posible. Se tuvo que esforzar sobrehumanamente una vez más para no liquidar a Eames. Le enfurecía que intentara ligar en aquel lugar ¿no podía esperar al tiempo libre? Y además ¿qué demonios hacía en esa clase? Dos semanas atrás, le había dicho que ya llevaba tres años en esa especie de escuela…¿no debería haber visto ya lo que él estaba viendo?_

_Cuando el timbre sonó, Arthur colocó los cuadernos debajo de su brazo y, tan rápido como pudo, salió del aula._

_-¡Ey, Arthur, espera!-oyó que le gritaba una voz británica desde el fondo del pasillo._

_-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó, de mala gana._

_-Vaya, ¡qué carácter!-se burló, extendiendo las comisuras de sus labios-¿Nos hemos despertado con el pie equivocado?-se sacudió el cabello-Me preguntaba si podrías prestarme tus notas: me distraje hablando con…_

_-Con Jessica, ya lo sé.-respondió, tajante-Aquí tienes-le dijo, entregándole los cuadernillos con brusquedad. Eames le sonrió: Arthur odiaba que intentara solucionar todo de aquella manera._

_-Gracias, Arthur, te debo una-le guiñó un ojo._

_-Pero que sea la última vez.-advirtió._

_-Sí, como tú digas…-le respondió, fingiendo no prestar atención._

**oOoOoOo**

A Eames siempre le había gustado fastidiar a Arthur, posiblemente porque era una de las pocas personas que no se quedaba callado cuando eso sucedía. Le fascinaba oír sus respuestas y, más aún, le fascinaba verlo "enojado". No porque gozara de hacerle pasar un mal momento, sino porque en aquel estado, Arthur le parecía tierno. Pero él siempre le había resultado un enigma porque mientras que por un lado se hacía escuchar, por el otro lado parecía mantener sus sentimientos bien enterrados en lo profundo: y eso era algo que al inglés siempre lo había vuelto loco, para bien o para mal. Pocas veces había logrado que Arthur dejara paso a sus impulsos…y una de ellas fue la primera vez que lo besó.

**oOoOoOo**

_Desde su cama, Eames hacía rebotar una pelota de goma sobre la pared opuesta. El cuarto parecía estar dividido en dos por una línea imaginaria. Mientras que el lado que le correspondía a Arthur estaba en perfecto estado, el suyo estaba como si hubiera sido destrozado por un huracán. Eames no entendía cómo se las ingeniaba su compañero para mantener todo tan prolijo y ordenado cómo lo hacía. Sonrió para sus adentros y siguió arrojando la bola hasta que Arthur llegó. Sin mirarlo, el muchacho se dirigió hacia el estéreo que descansaba en una de las esquinas y colocó su cd de Tchaikovsky. _

_-Oh, ¿quieres sacar eso?-se quejó Eames-Pon algo de lo mío…Genesis, Led Zeppelin: eso sí que es buena música-Él odiaba la música que escuchaba Arthur: le parecía totalmente tediosa. Prefería la música más movida, más excitante…para él no había nada como el rock inglés._

_-No fastidies-pidió-Si tú no sabes apreciar la música clásica, es problema tuyo ¿no? Por algo sigue escuchándose después de tanto tiempo- Eames bufó, Arthur era un sábelo todo- Además no estoy de humor para tus burlas._

_-¡Qué carácter! ¿Qué ha sucedido para que te cabrees así?-se inclinó hacia adelante._

_-No es de tu incumbencia, sólo te burlarías aún más de mí.-contestó, tajante._

_-Anda, dime-le suplicó._

_-No, no lo entenderías…-sacudió la cabeza._

_-Pruébame-lo desafió. Arthur suspiró._

_-De acuerdo…me pusieron una B en "Robo de ideas"._

_-Tienes razón, no entiendo.- Eames enarcó una de sus cejas._

_-Una B no es una nota lo suficientemente buena._

_-Tienes que estar de broma…-soltó una risotada que hizo que Arthur lo fulminara con la mirada._

_-¿Ves? Precisamente por esto no quería contarte._

_-Bien, espera…no puede ser que te pongas así por no haberte sacado una A _

_-Yo siempre acostumbro a sacar As, Eames._

_-Bueno, y hoy has recibido tu primera B ¿y qué? No es la muerte de nadie, sobretodo considerando que esa es una excelente nota.-Arthur, en lugar de contestar, apretó todavía más su mandíbula-Oh, vamos…si tanto te preocupa una B, yo puedo ayudarte. Robos, además de falsificación, por supuesto, es lo que mejor se me da-Arthur no contestó sino que se desplomó sobre la cama. Eames sacudió la cabeza-Vale, ¿Sabes que haremos?_

_-No haremos nada-respondió Arthur, tajante._

_-Ah, te equivocas- Eames esbozó una sonrisa picarona. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones y hurgó en él hasta encontrar una botellita que contenía un líquido transparente-Ahora, querido Arthur, tú y yo nos embriagaremos. _

_-Debes estar realmente mal de la cabeza si piensas que yo embriagaré contigo, aquí, en nuestro cuarto del instituto. Más aún teniendo que ir a clase mañana._

_-Oh, anda…deja de ser tan aburrido. Necesitas relajarte un poco._

_-Lamento no ser irresponsable como tú, Eames._

_-Uh…me ofendes, cariño-le replicó con sarcasmo- Anda, una ronda por lo menos ¿o me dirás que tienes miedo?_

_-No, no se llama miedo. Se llama responsabilidad._

_-Sé hombre, Artie…-lo desafió Eames, acercándose hacia su cama._

_-¿Artie?-frunció el ceño._

_-Es un buen apodo, ¿no crees?-sonrió-Anda, vamos._

_-_Una _ronda ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¿Has jugado alguna vez al "Yo nunca"?-sonrió de medio lado. Arthur asintió-Bien, entonces supongo que no tendrás problema en jugarlo de nuevo._

_Y claro, por supuesto que como Eames quiso, fue más de una ronda. Las horas pasaron y Arthur ya comenzaba a tener problemas en coordinar sus movimientos. Era como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta. Sin embargo, su mente funcionaba a la perfección. Eames soltó una carcajada sin sentido e intentó acomodarse sobre su cama. _

_-Oye, Arthur, gracias por haberme prestado tus notas el otro día._

_-Sí, ya te dije que era la última vez que sucedería…_

_-Oh, anda…sabes que me las volverás a prestar-sonrió, mostrando sus dientes._

_-¡Basta! Basta con eso…estoy harto de que pienses que por tener una linda sonrisa puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana.-lo retó. Eames se irguió y lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa aún más ancha que la anterior, una sonrisa pícara._

_-Aguarda… ¿piensas que tengo una linda sonrisa?-se mordió la punta de la lengua-Eso es muy tierno._

_-¡No, no…eso es lo que las chicas dicen!-respondió Arthur, intentando deshacer lo que había dicho un momento atrás._

_-No, no me importa lo que ellas digan… ¿eso es lo que _tú_ piensas?-se aproximó a él._

_-Por favor, Eames…no seas ridículo.-le pidió pero el inglés sólo rió._

_-Es curioso ¿sabes? porque yo también pienso que tienes una sonrisa muy mona-redujo la distancia que los separaba, colocando su nariz a pocos centímetros de la de Arthur-Aunque sonrías cada muerte de obispo._

_-Eames ¿qué demonios haces?-preguntó Arthur, nervioso._

_-¿Qué crees que hago?-respondió, levantando sus cejas._

_-Eames, en serio ¿qué demonios haces?-repitió, inclinando su torso hacia atrás._

_-¿Puedes callarte y simplemente dejarte llevar?_

_-No creo que sea lo más prudente, Eames-se esforzó por decir Arthur._

_-Shhh-lo calló, tapando su boca-Cállate de una buena vez-volvió la mano a su lugar y lo miró-Simplemente…déjate llevar-y antes de que Arthur pudiera contestarle, lo besó. Y lo que más le sorprendió, lo que más le quito el aliento fue que Arthur anudó los brazos detrás de su cuello y le devolvió el beso._

**oOoOoOo**

Nunca pudo responderse por qué razón sucumbió ante los encantos de Eames. Lo que sí sabía era que, por mucho que intentara negarlo en el momento, se moría de ganas de sentir sus labios de nuevo. Nunca nadie antes lo había besado con la decisión que lo besó Eames, nunca nadie antes se había mostrado tan deseoso de estar con él. Aún después de tantos años, Arthur seguía preguntándose qué fue lo que el inglés hizo para despertar el interés en él ¿Fue su sonrisa irresistible o su personalidad encantadora? ¿Fue su acento europeo o su aire despreocupado? Quizás, haya sido todo junto.

**oOoOoOo**

_Arthur entró en su habitación después de un día agotador. Había tenido que construir una ciudad y, aunque aquello le encantara, el esfuerzo implicaba un desgaste mental bastante importante. Sin embargo, hace unos días, había comenzado a ejercer prácticas que les correspondían a los llamados hombres-clave. Eso sí que era un desafío: tener que averiguar todo sobre el objetivo en cuya mente debían adentrarse le suponía un verdadero reto…Pero ese tipo de trabajo le fascinaba: después de todo, los detalles siempre habían sido lo suyo. Giró la perilla de la puerta de su habitación para encontrarse con que adentro Eames reía a escasos centímetros de Jessica._

_-Bien, vete ya-le dijo enojado. La muchacha se dio vuelta y lo miró, desconcertada. Eames en cambio ahogó una risa-Este cuarto no es un jodido burdel, y estoy harto de que piensen que pueden revolcarse por aquí mientras yo no estoy. Si quieren hacer lo suyo, vayan a otro lado. _

_-¿Eames?-le preguntó la rubia. El inglés asintió y esperó a que lo dejara solo con Arthur._

_-Vaya, cariño, tu carácter me sorprende cada vez más-tomó el paquete de cigarrillos de su escritorio y encendió uno de los últimos que le quedaba._

_-Ya te dije que no me llamaras cariño, Eames. Y me tienes harto, si quieres meterte en su falda, bien…pero que no sea aquí._

_-No sabía que fueras de los tipos celosos, Arthur-sonrió, seductoramente, con el cigarrillo colgándole de los labios._

_-¿Celoso, yo? ¿De quién, de ti? Debes estar loco si piensas que a mí me gusta Jessica._

_-Ah…pero yo nunca dije que te gustara Jessica, ni tampoco que estuvieras celoso de mí-exhaló el humo por sus fosas nasales._

_-¿Entonces de quién…?-enarcó una de sus cejas._

_-Es muy tierno que seas celoso-admitió, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, _

_-Estás mucho más chiflado de lo que creía._

_-¿Sabes?-comenzó a decir con voz pausada y lenta-Sería todo mucho más simple…-le dio una última calada al cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero-si admitieras que no puedes olvidarte del beso que nos dimos-exhaló el humo por la boca._

_-Estábamos borrachos, Eames. No significó nada…_

_-Ni tú mismo te crees eso-se mordió el labio infieror._

_-Para ya, Eames, deja de fastidiar._

_-Admítelo…yo también he pensado en ello-dijo con tranquilidad-Todos los di…-pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Arthur se abalanzó sobre él y, aferrándose a su camiseta, estampó su boca sobre la de él. Eames no tardó en reaccionar y lo tomó de la nuca, enredando como pudo los dedos en su pelo corto. Arthur lo empujó contra la pared y, apegándose a su cuerpo, comenzó a sacarle la remera pero se vio interrumpido cuando los dos escucharon que tocaron la puerta. Arthur se separó con brusquedad e intentó calmar su respiración. Eames jadeaba pero sonreía de medio lado._

_-No sabía que fueras tan intenso, cariño-Arthur se mordió la lengua, sin responder. Volvieron a tocar la puerta-¿Sí?-gritó Eames._

_-Hora de cenar-dijo una voz masculina._

_-Ya vamos-respondió el inglés. Miro a Arthur, se acercó a él y le dio un beso travieso en la mejilla-Este beso será aún más difícil de olvidar-le guiñó el ojo y salió al pasillo._

**oOoOoOo**

Eames extrañaba aquellos días en los que llamar su atención le era fácil.

Siempre le había resultado un desafío lograr que Arthur terminara cediendo…pero eso le encantaba. Él no era como todos…y no porque se hiciera el difícil, sino porque era mucho más profundo que los demás, mucho más interesante.

Y lo peor era que aún diez años después, aquello que lo había cautivado cuando lo conoció seguía presente. Su inteligencia, determinación y ternura siempre lograron derretirlo por completo. La diferencia era que ahora, Arthur parecía no tener interés en mostrarle su lado tierno.

**oOoOoOo**

_Una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Arthur era que cuando hacía sus deberes no se despegaba de la silla hasta terminarlos, y una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Eames era lo persuasivo que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía. Habían pasado dos días desde la segunda vez que se besaron y Eames no tenía intención de dejar que pasara mucho tiempo antes su próximo beso. _

_El inglés entró en la habitación para encontrar a Arthur sentado frente al escritorio, con la nariz pegada al libro que estaba leyendo. Admiraba su constancia pero, también, sentía que el muchacho debía probar, alguna que otra vez, lo que era ser un poco rebelde. Se acercó hacia donde estaba e hizo que su silla giratoria rotara 180 grados para quedar cara a cara con él. Su compañero frunció los labios._

_-¿No ves que estoy estudiando?_

_-Vamos, Artie…que te rebeles un día no le hará daño a nadie-le aprisionó el cuerpo, colocando los brazos sobre el escritorio. Entonces, comenzó a besar su cuello._

_-Eames, no deberíamos…no me parece prudente…-intentó decir, cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

_-Lo mismo dijiste las otras veces y, aún así, terminamos a los besos-susurró contra su piel, antes de ascender hasta su mandíbula. Eames se separó ligeramente para poder mirarlo a los ojos-Y la última vez, tú te abalanzaste sobre mí ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será distinta?-redujo el espacio entre ellos, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de la boca de Arthur. Eames aguardó un instante y entonces, hundiendo los labios en los suyos, se deshizo por completo de la distancia que los separaba. Arthur lo tomó de la camiseta para atraerlo más hacia sí y enterró la mano que tenía libre en su nuca. Eames lo agarró de la cintura y lo obligó a pararse para poder envolverlo con sus brazos con mayor facilidad. De a pasos cortos, lo fue empujando hasta su cama, hasta que finalmente ambos cayeron sobre el colchón para seguirse besando. _

**oOoOoOo**

Arthur se dirigió a la cocina e impulsó su puño sobre la pared. Sacudió la mano, maldiciendo en voz baja, y dio un respingo sobre su lugar cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamó por el nombre.

-Arthur ¿te encuentras bien?-era Ariadne. Arthur le sonrió.

-Sí…sí, estoy bien, simplemente estoy cansado.

-Ya veo…-contestó ella, sin mucha convicción-Oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-le penetró la mirada con sus ojos negros y Arthur asintió-No sé cómo preguntarte esto sin parecer que meto las narices dónde no me incumbe…o sin parecer desubicada.

-Anda, dispara-le dijo.

-¿Qué sucede entre Eames y tú?

-Bueno…no disimulamos mucho lo mal que nos llevamos.

-De acuerdo…seré más clara: ¿hace mucho que están enamorados?

-Ariadne, no sé de…

-Oh, anda, no soy estúpida…la tensión que hay entre ustedes dos podría cortarse con un cuchillo: se siente en el aire, se huele y se respira–Arthur suspiró y apoyó su espalda sobre la pared, luego rió entre dientes.

-Hace tiempo que no lo veía ¿sabes? Cinco años, para ser exacto…y de repente me veo obligado a compartir con él tanto tiempo como antes.

-¿Pero, cómo? ¿Ya habías pasado tiempo con él?

Arthur sonrió con melancolía y asintió.

-Dos veces…la primera fue cuando estudiamos juntos, hace diez años-suspiró-Vaya…qué tiempos.

-¿Y la segunda?

-La segunda fue en el ejército

**oOoOoOo**

_Eames llegó a su cuarto, desconcertado. Había estudiado allí tres años, pero era la primera vez que el instituto decidía enviar a todos los alumnos a distintos destinos del mundo antes de mandarlos al ejército. Mantuvo la esperanza de que le tocara el mismo lugar que él, pero esta duró poco. Él había sido enviado a Mombasa y Arthur, a Lyon. _

_El silencio se había apoderado de la habitación. Eames se hallaba sentado en su cama, con los pies sobre el suelo y la cabeza refugiada entre los brazos que mantenía apoyados en sus muslos. Arthur nunca lo había visto de esa manera: triste y sin ánimos. Le dolía que estuviera así de dolido, le hacía sentir impotente. Se paró y se sentó a su lado._

_-No pongas esa cara, Eames…son solo quince meses, verás que pasarán rápido.-le dijo. El inglés alzó su cara para sonreírle pero luego volvió a clavar su vista en el suelo._

_-Sí, supongo que sí…-suspiró, intentando animarse un poco._

_-Hey…-le dijo, tomándole la mano. Acarició su dorso y luego besó sus yemas-Nos mantendremos en contacto-le prometió, sin despegar la boca de sus dedos.-Después de todo, existe el teléfono….- Eames se acercó a él y lo besó._

_-Gracias por el año que me diste, cariño-y entonces lo abrazó._

**oOoOoOo**

-Eames… ¿puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó Ariadne, sentándose a su lado en el gran sofá del salón principal.

-Por supuesto que sí, linda…-le sonrió, rodeándola con el brazo. Le encantaba protegerla…para el inglés, ella era como la hermana menor que nunca había tenido pero siempre había querido tener.

-¿Tienes pensado recuperar a Arthur?-alzó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Eames no pudo evitar extender sus comisuras.

-Vaya, te has dado cuenta ¿eh?-pero eso no le sorprendió realmente porque él sabía que Ariadne era una persona altamente intuitiva.

-¿No me lo negarás, entonces?-frunció su nariz.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber-¿Él lo hizo?

-No…no realmente.

-Ajá…y dime, ¿andas haciendo de celestina o qué?

-¿Qué paso una vez que se separaron antes de ir al ejército?-preguntó, haciendo caso omiso al chiste de Eames.

- Así que te contó sobre eso...Bueno, nos mantuvimos en contacto: o bien yo lo llamaba a él, o él me llamaba a mí.

-¿Y cada cuánto hablaban?

-Por lo menos cada tres días-sonrió-Sí, hablábamos seguido…gracias a eso, los quince meses pasaron rápido. Él llegó al ejército una semana antes que yo, y en esos días no pudimos hablar…pero volverlo a ver fue lo mejor que pasó en mucho tiempo.

**oOoOoOo**

_Eames saltó del jeep cuando llegó a la base del ejército. No le sorprendió ver a los alumnos de su vieja institución allí. Siguió al hombre que lo recibió y entró al galpón. Adentro, hombres y mujeres en uniformes militares trabajaban concentrados en distintas tareas. _

_Buscó a Arthur con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Aquello le resultó extraño: ¿no llevaba una semana allí? Chasqueó la lengua, desanimado, y caminó hasta encontrar su habitación. Se sintió aún más fastidiado cuando descubrió que debía dormir solo._

_Deambuló por el lugar durante todo el día sin encontrar rastros de él. Luego de cenar regresó a su cuarto y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas. De repente, alguien tocó su hombro. Su mirada se iluminó cuando, al darse vuelta, lo vio allí, parado en frente suyo._

_-¡Arthur!-su primera reacción fue la de estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo -¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde estabas?_

_-Me mantuvieron ocupado unas cuantas horas organizando unos archivos-sonrió –Lo siento. Ni bien me enteré que llegaste, vine a buscarte._

_Eames cerró la puerta con rapidez, lo empujó ella y lo besó como se besa a alguien que no se vio en quince meses._

_-Cielos, cómo te extrañaba-admitió Arthur, tomándolo de la remera. Eames sonrió y acarició su cabello rapado._

_-Mira tu nuevo corte ¿eh? El look del ejército no te sienta nada mal…_

_-Qué bueno que te guste…porque tú también tendrás que usarlo._

**oOoOoOo**

Eames se sorprendió cuando encontró a Cobb en aquel bar. Hacía cinco años que no oía de él, lo que significaba que hacía cinco años que tampoco oía de Arthur. No le sorprendió realmente que siguieran trabajando juntos, y aunque lo recriminó al respecto, en el fondo se alegró de ello. Bien sabía que se moría de ganas de volverlo a ver aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiera. Las cosas con él no habían terminado precisamente de una linda manera y en parte se culpaba por ello. Mirando en retrospectiva, se dio cuenta de que Arthur pudo haber tenido algo de razón.

**oOoOoOo**

_Al comienzo trabajar con Arthur y Dom le pareció fascinante, pero luego se comenzó a aburrir. La monotonía no le divertía en lo absoluto y sentía que el ejército estaba trabando su potencial. Casi no podía ejercer su rol de falsificador y los que estaban a la cabeza lo obligaban a concentrarse más que nada en el robo de ideas. _

_Cobb, que en ese entonces no era tan importante como para hacer algo al respecto, pensaba que aquello era una pena. Sabía que no explotar sus falsificadoras era un desperdicio total. _

_Las cosas con Arthur iban bastante bien. Tenían peleas, sí…pero acaso ¿no las tenían todas las parejas?_

_De pronto, la rutina se le volvió demasiado difícil de sobrellevar. Dos años y medio de trabajar exactamente en lo mismo hicieron que se comenzara a sentir fastidiado todo el tiempo. Arthur intentaba animarlo diciéndole que ya se irían de allí, pero a Eames eso no le bastaba: necesitaba cambiar de aire._

_Un día, harto de todo, se acercó a Arthur y le pidió que se fuera a vivir con él a Mombasa_

_-¿A Mombasa? ¿Estás loco?_

_-Piénsalo, Artie…haríamos lo que se nos dé la gana. Sin ataduras, sin reglas, sin nada…solo nosotros dos contra el mundo-quiso convencerlo._

_-Eames…es una locura. Es una locura y lo sabes._

_-Oh, ¡vamos! Es una locura mayor quedarnos aquí haciendo todo el tiempo lo mismo. _

_-A mí me gusta el ejército, Eames. A mí me gusta lo organizado y la rutina-replicó._

_-No te creo._

_-Entonces no me conoces._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo?-Eames se mostró dolido._

_-¡Porque tengo un trabajo aquí, demonios! Porque me siento muy cómodo trabajando con Cobb y su mujer, porque soy útil en lo que hago, porque no quiero ir a un lugar sin tener un plan._

_-Tendrías que aprender a ser más libre, tendrías que aprender a soñar a lo grande-le recriminó._

_-Y tú tendrías que madurar. No todo en la vida es una fiesta, Eames, apréndelo-el inglés había logrado hacerlo enojar. Después de casi cinco años, lo había vuelto a sacar de las casillas._

_-Entonces supongo que aquí nos despedimos._

_-¿Eso es todo? ¿Te irás a Mombassa de vuelta?-preguntó Arthur. Eames asintió con enojo-Entonces sí, supongo que es la despedida._

**oOoOoOo**

A Eames le dolía en el alma ver a Arthur y no poder tenerlo. Odiaba que estuviera tan cerca y lejos a la vez, odiaba no poder estar con él como antes. Por eso, había resuelto que la mejor manera de apaciguar ese dolor era fastidiarlo un poco. Al principio, mientras trabajaron en la misión de Fischer, se pudo controlar bastante bien, pero cuando se volvieron el equipo exclusivo de Saito la indiferencia de Arthur comenzó a ponerlo loco. Fue entonces que se volvió incluso más sarcástico y molesto de lo usual. Aprovechaba cada situación que podía para gastarle una broma pesada y para contestarle de mala gana. Hacía lo que estaba a su alcance para llamar su atención y sacarlo de las casillas. Un día sus esfuerzos rindieron fruto. Arthur se acercó a las zancadas hacia él, vociferando.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?-masculló.

-No sé de qué me hablas, cariño.-le contestó, sonriendo.

-Primero y principal, no me llames cariño. Y segundo, no te hagas el idiota-dijo. El inglés ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.-Demonios, Eames, para ya.

-Pararía si supiera de qué me hablas.

-Oh, vamos, ¡no te hagas el desentendido! Desde que volviste lo único que haces es comportarte como un cretino y…

Lo interrumpió, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, para estampar su boca sobre la de él. Fue un beso corto pero duro e intenso, un beso que desahogó sentimientos que permanecieron enterrados cinco años.

Se separó y, casi sin mirarlo, desapareció por el pasillo para esconderse en su habitación.

**oOoOoOo**

_Eames de despidió de casi todos con un abrazo, peor a Arthur sólo le tendió la mano. El joven sabía lo enfadado que el inglés estaba con él, y aunque no podía culparlo del todo, se dijo que había hecho bien en rechazar su propuesta._

_Nunca olvidaría los ojos fríos con los que lo miró al decirle adiós, nunca olvidaría el enojo en su mirada._

_Se apoyó sobre el marco del portón y lo observó subirse al auto del ejército. El vehículo arrancó y entonces Eames giró su cabeza para mirarlo una última vez._

_Arthur sólo se marchó cuando el jeep desapreció de su vista, perdiéndose en el horizonte._

**oOoOoOo**

Arthur se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama y cubrió su rostro con un almohadón. Había estado intentando borrar de su mente el beso que Eames le había dado la noche anterior pero, por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba sacarse aquella imagen de la cabeza. Arthur tuvo por mucho tiempo la certeza de que Eames lo detestaba…estuvo convencido de eso hasta que pasó lo que pasó.

Le había costado años olvidar lo bien que se sentía tener la boca del inglés sobre la suya, pero después de lo sucedido, había vuelto a recordar lo perfectos que eran sus labios. Retuvo un gruñido en su garganta y volvió, bruscamente, el almohadón a su lugar.

Tensó la mandíbula, observando el cielo raso. Odiaba no poder mantener en control de sus emociones, odiaba que estas osaran rebelarse contra él. Se quedó unos minutos en la posición que estaba, meditando qué hacer. Finalmente, se impulsó hacia adelante para dar un salto y aterrizó con ambos pies sobre el suelo. Salió al pasillo, caminó unos metros, dobló hacia la derecha y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la tercera puerta. Tocó la puerta una…dos…tres veces pero nadie respondió. Aguardó un instante antes de decidirse a entrar: como era de esperarse, el orden no primaba allí.

Escuchó el sonido de la ducha que provenía desde el baño. Apretó sus dientes, respiró hondo y se armó de valor para entrar en él. Eames se hallaba bajo la ducha de techo con el cuerpo reclinado y la frente apoyada sobre la pared. Lo observó con detenimiento y se percató de que nuevos tatuajes decoraban su cuerpo, como uno que se había hecho en el costado de su tronco, bajo su brazo derecho.

El inglés pareció no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, fue acercándose hacia a él. No le importó estar semidesnudo, no le importó mojarse: lo único importante en ese momento era llegar a Eames. Se paró detrás de él y comenzó a besarle la unión de su cuello y su hombro, respirando sobre su piel. Entonces, lo tomó de los brazos, le hizo dar media vuelta sobre su eje y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, selló sus labios sobre los de él. Arthur le entreabrió la boca con la suya y Eames, en respuesta, llevó una de las manos a su nuca para intensificar el beso. Sintió a la lengua de Arthur explorar su boca y acariciar su lengua. Llevó la mano que tenía libre atrás para girar el grifo y apagar el agua. Tomó a Arthur con ambos brazos y, a los besos, avanzaron a los tambaleos hasta el cuarto. A Eames le costó deshacerse de los pantalones de de Arthur que, por estar empapados, se adherían insistentemente a su piel. Chocaron con un par de muebles antes de caer desesperadamente sobre la cama en la que se revolcaron. En esas sábanas se enredaron en una noche de deseo, lujuria y pasión.

Eames extendió la mano para prender el velador. Arthur se encontraba bajo su otro brazo, con la nuca apoyada en su pecho. El inglés encendió un cigarrillo y, tras darle una calada, se lo tendió a su compañero. Las únicas veces que Arthur había fumado habían sido tras acostarse con Eames: volver a repetir aquello después de cinco años le resultó algo nostálgico.

-Extrañaba estar así contigo- dijo Arthur.

-Yo también-respondió el otro, acariciándole el bíceps –Recuérdame por qué no funcionó.

-Porque tomamos distintos caminos…-suspiró.

-Nunca entendí por qué razón no quisiste venir conmigo.

-No lo sé, Eames…era joven, estaba cómodo allí y tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?-enarcó una ceja.

-De lo que sentía por ti. Cada vez controlaba menos mis emociones, mis pensamientos…y tuve miedo. Tú sabes que a mí siempre me gustó tener el control, no sobre la situación…pero sí sobre lo que sentía.

-Sí, pero, Arthur: no puedes tener todo el tiempo el control de lo que te pasa, eso es imposible…serías un robot.

Arthur se separó de él, rodó y apoyó los antebrazos sobre el colchón para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-_Contigo_ es imposible…tú te adueñaste de mí-se humedeció los labios-Pero eso está bien, ahora lo sé.

-Sí, bueno…yo tampoco puedo controlarme cuando estoy contigo. Y, de todos modos, te debo una disculpa: fue egoísta de mi parte haberte pedido que vengas a Mombasa, lo siento.

Arthur le sonrió, indicándole que todo estaba bien y luego, le rozó el tatuaje que había descubierto un rato atrás con las yemas de los dedos.

-Este de aquí es nuevo. Está en Suajili ¿no es cierto?-el inglés asintió-¿Qué significa?

-"No dejes ir aquello que quieres"-eso fue lo único que necesitó decir para que Arthur se inclinara sobré él y volviera a besarlo.

Eames y Arthur son tan distintos como lo son el sol y la luna…pero a pesar de eso, se aman con locura.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el fic? Es muy raro, lo sé (perdonen por eso)_

_La verdad es que empecé hace mucho a escribirlo…pero por alguna razón o por otra no lo terminaba…_

_¿Qué piensan? ¿Flores o tomates?_

_Dejen sus reviews _


End file.
